Caramel Heights
by Terrifyger
Summary: For the first time in history, I'm writing a romance novel! Because this is my first time, it's nothing TOO terribly amazing (in my opinion, anyways). I got the idea of this story from Clara-The-Nerd, who invented Caramel Heights and quite a few of the characters in this story. In this story, her OC, Amy Pawwson, and I have a crush on each other, but will we be able to be together?
1. The First Day

I stepped off the bus and saw the school waiting for me.

"Caramel Heights," I murmured. "I'm here."

I started walking up the path to the front doors, and as I did, I saw other students going up the path as well, most of them on their first day of school, like me. As I walked, I casually cast my gaze around the other students.

 _Huh,_ I thought. _There's a few guys here from video games, even! I can see Toy Bonnie, Springtrap, Toy Chica, Freddy... oh, and there's some others I don't even know about... a short, yellow robot with a "64" on his hat... or afro... whichever... and there's some other actual_ humans _here, glad I'm not the only one... oh, hold on, who's_ this _...?_

The next student in my sights was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She wasn't _a_ human, but she was _like_ a human – she was an anthropomorphic cat. Her fur was gray-white, and her eyes sparkled like two emeralds. She turned her shining eyes on me, and that impelled me to look away quickly.

"Wow," I breathed, and then snapped out of my stupor and continued walking, since I realized that I had stopped in my tracks.

The bell then rang as the students entered the school. They filed into the classroom and I joined them. I sat down at my desk and looked around the classroom. I caught sight of the female cat and briefly held my gaze on her, then continued to look around.

Then, the classroom door opened and someone dashed in. He seemed to be made entirely of white 3D pixels with a blue haze around them, and as he ran, I could even see a couple glowing pixelated sweat droplets flying off the back of his head.

The blocky humanoid went behind the desk at the front of the classroom and faced the students.

"Good morning, everyone," he said. "My name is Mr. Cawthon, and I'm the principal of Caramel Heights."

"Good morning, Mr. Cawthon," said the students in unison.

"The classes you will all be attending will be 12th Grade level," said Mr. Cawthon. "When you go to your classes, the teacher will introduce him-or-herself, and he or she will only do this today because it's the first day and you'll all be able to remember all their names whenever you come back here. There's not _too_ many teachers here, but then again, there's not too many classes."

The students chuckled.

"The classes you will be taking are: Arts, Sports, Technics, and... I can't really remember the others, I'll have to take another look at the list," Mr. Cawthon continued. "But _also_! This school is kind of like a college, so those that enrolled here will be living in their own dorm rooms, and some of you will even be sharing with others..."

 _Let's hope I get to be with the hot cat girl!_ I thought.

"So, that's all," said Mr. Cawthon. "With all my rambling, it's almost lunchtime. So since ten minutes isn't enough time for one class (more like a fifth of one), I'll let you all familiarize yourselves with each other until it's time to have lunch. Or even _during_ lunch, heck. Anyways, good luck on your first day, everyone!" Waving, he then left the classroom.

 _Sweet!_ I thought. _This school sounds like the best school I've ever gone to!_

Then, I saw a little yellow hand tapping my arm. I looked to see who it was and saw the squat yellow robot I had seen walking into the school.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "My name's 64 Bot."

"Hey there," I replied. "I'm Creep E. Coyote. Nice to meet you."

Then 64 Bot leaned towards an animatronic fox girl with rainbow hair. "Hi. I'm 64 Bot."

"Um, hi..." said the vixen uncertainly.

Then 64 Bot leaned toward Toy Bonnie. "Hi. I'm 64 Bot."

 _Kooky kid,_ I thought, smiling.

My eyes were then drawn back to the cat girl.

 _I want to know her name,_ I thought, _but I'm too nervous to just ask her._

I looked behind me and saw that Springtrap was sitting behind me.

"Hey, Springtrap?" I said.

"Um... yeah?" he replied. "How do you know my name?"

"I see you in _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ ," I said. "Big fan of your work, by the way."

"Why, thank you," said Springtrap, smiling.

"Anyways," I said, "do you know who _she_ is?" I pointed at the cat girl.

Springtrap nodded. "Yep. Her name is Amy Pawwson, and she's the daughter of Ms. Pawwson, the sports teacher." Then he looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." I flicked a glance at Amy and blushed slightly.

"Oh, I see," said Springtrap. "You like her."

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Well, I don't blame you," said Springtrap. "Plenty of guys feel the same way you do."

"Do _you_?" I asked.

Springtrap paused.

"... Sorry, that information is currently prohibited and cannot be spoken of."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," said Springtrap.

I felt my heart swell.

"Okay," I said. "Thanks."

"No sweat," said Springtrap.

I turned forward in my seat again and looked at the cat girl, and I saw her head quickly turn away.

She had been looking at me.


	2. Lunchtime

Amy sat in her seat, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Did he notice?" her best friend, Foxette, asked.

"I'm not sure," said Amy. "He might've."

There was a teenage boy who she had noticed in the classroom, and she had been glancing at him from time to time when he wasn't looking. She had heard him say his name to 64 Bot: Creep E. Coyote. He wore a black hoodie, baggy jeans, and gray shoes with red designs. The elbows and knees of his hoodie and jeans, respectively, seemed furry, like an animal's. He had quite a bit of facial hair, too; a moustache, beard, and hair on his cheeks, thinly spread on his face. Oddly, he didn't have normal human ears; rather, two coyote ears spiked high on his head, and a coyote tail also hung down by his feet. But the most peculiar thing about him was his eyes; he wore glasses, but it seemed that his eyes and glasses had melded together, to the point of where his glasses _became_ his eyes. They shifted to match his mood, and they were jet-black, with two piercing red pupils in each one.

"You know," said Amy, glancing at Creep E again, "he's actually kinda cute."

"Oh, no," said Foxette, smiling. "Are you?"

"Oh, what?" said Amy, blushing. "No! I mean... I don't... _think_ so..."

"C'mon, Amy," said Foxette, beckoning with her fingers. "Don't be shy. You can tell me."

"I'm not sure, okay?" said Amy, glancing at Creep E again. "I mean, it's _possible_ -"

Then, the bell rang.

Amy jumped in her seat, her ears pricked up. Then she looked at Foxette and giggled. "Sorry, the bell startled me."

"Yeah, you're not the only one," said Foxette. She lifted her tail to reveal that the fur was standing out on end.

Amy and Foxette both laughed.

"All right, let's go," said Amy, taking Foxette's hand and leading her out of the classroom with the other students.

The students went to a large room with a sign above its doorway saying DINING HALL. There were rows upon rows of tables in the room, and also a counter where food was served. The students went to the counter and got in line to order.

64 Bot got himself some rice, meat, and pizza at the counter and went off to find a table. Creep E got two slices of cheese pizza and a beef burrito, then went after 64 Bot. Amy got herself a salad and started to follow them. Foxette got a steak and followed Amy.

64 Bot started eating his food and was making a mess on where he was sitting. He looked around at the mess he made.

"I think I made a mess," he said.

"That's very observant of you," said Creep E.

Amy sipped her drink and walked to the dishes area, putting her plate down and coming to sit back down.

She found that her eyes kept getting drawn to Creep E.

 _He looks so interesting,_ she thought. _I'll bet that he's not a bully, like Springtrap. Ugh, I remember how he was last year, when-_

Then, Mr. Cawthon's voice came over the loudspeakers.

" _I am now choosing 10 lucky students for my Special Class_ ," said Mr. Cawthon.

Amy sat up a little straighter, listening intently.

" _Okay_!" said Mr. Cawthon. " _I pick_ _64 Bot... Amy... Foxette... Rainbow... Nyan... Willow... Iris... Mia... Diana... and Toy Chica! Everyone I selected, please come to my office_!"

"Okay," said 64 Bot, and he got up to go to Mr. Cawthon's office, along with Amy, Foxette, Rainbow, Nyan, Willow, Iris, Mia, Diana, and Toy Chica.

Amy glanced back at Creep E. _I guess I won't be seeing him for a while..._

" _And just because I can_ ," said Mr. Cawthon, " _can Creep E. Coyote come too_?"

Amy's tail twitched in excitement.

"Huh?" said Creep E, looking at the speaker. "Come where?"

"To Mr. Cawthon's Special Class!" said Amy excitedly. "I'm so glad you get to come!"

"Well, great!" said Creep E, smiling.

Amy looked at Nyan and Rainbow.

"C'mon, Nyan and Rainbow!" she said.

They ran over to her and the students went to Mr. Cawthon's Special Class.


	3. Mr Cawthon's Special Class

"I have plans for FNaF 5," said Mr. Cawthon. "I need a new character. Today, you can show me your skills!"

" _Skills_?" I asked, confused. "You mean, as animatronics or as night guards?"

Toy Chica looked around. "Err..."

"Toy Chica," said Mr. Cawthon, "this is your chance to become the main character..."

Toy Chica's beak fell off, and she picked it up and started using it as a pencil to draw her ideas.

"I'm going to be the STAR!" said Victoria, and she started drawing a picture of a stage colored pink with stars and girly stuff on it, with her standing in a cute pose on the stage.

Toy Chica drew everything from the FNaF 2 game, but then herself as the main character. Rainbow and Nyan start working together on a picture.

Amy drew a building plan while Foxette drew the Office in first-person.

"I have a character design!" said Foxette. "A blood-red Foxy called Bloody Foxy!"

"Let's do it for the others, too!" said Amy.

"Cool!" said Foxette.

"M-me?!" Iris asked, a little shocked. "Um... I'm... kinda good at singing... if that's what you mean..."

"Okay," said Diana. "Now I'm working on my FAB art room where I will be."

" _Ugh_ ," Victoria muttered. "If you must!"

"Time's up!" said Mr. Cawthon. "But I might give you kids the chance to go code and animate the games yourselves! Laptops are over there! GOOOOO!"

I went to a laptop and opened the game designer. I created a game that was in first-person mode where the player has to navigate a maze and avoid a minotaur in the maze, too. I called the game "Minotaur". I game-jumped into the game to playtest it myself.

I navigated the maze and encountered the minotaur.

"Okay, here's where I get out!" I said, and I popped back out of the game. I looked at the screen and saw that the minotaur had killed the player. "Oh well, at least there's no bugs."

Amy tested her game.

"No bugs!" she announced happily. She then let 64 Bot have a turn at it.

"Thanks," said 64 Bot, smiling.

Amy smiled a bit. "Only Foxette and Amy are on Night 1. Night 2 introduces Bloody Foxy and Night 3 introduces the others."

"Okay," said 64 Bot, smiling and playing the game.

Iris closed her laptop lid. She had a depressed look on her face.

"You okay?" 64 Bot asked her.

"I like you game!" said Amy, walking over to Iris.

"Me too," said 64 Bot, and then he jumped in his seat as he got jumpscared in Amy's and Foxette's game.

"I haven't seen it yet," I said. "Can I see it?"

"I-it's... bad..." said Iris, "to say the least..." She looked away from all the commotion.

"Come on," said 64 Bot, "it can't be _that_ bad. Be positive."

"Yeah," I agreed. "How do I know it's bad unless I see it? C'mon, show me."

"No..."

I sighed. I was terrible at this. "Listen... Iris... if you made the game and _you_ like it, then that's what counts. If other people don't like it, then that's their problem. It doesn't automatically make it bad. What matters is if _you_ think it's good; don't get influenced by what other people think."

"I agree," said 64 Bot.

"I was already at... a disadvantage when I started..." said Iris.

"Disadvantage?" I asked, frowning in confusion. "What was the disadvantage?"

"I was never good at anything..." said Iris sadly. "Except singing, that is... It's probably because of... my sister..."

"Why, your sister teaches you?" I asked.

"No..." said Iris. "She's... never mind..."

"Wow," said 64 Bot, "let's hear her backstory and let's do ours!"

"No..." said Iris, shaking her head. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay," said 64 Bot.

"Okay, back to the main topic at hand..." I bit my lip, furrowing my brow slightly. "... why won't you show me your game?"

"Because it's awful..."

This was starting to annoy me.

"Goddamn, you have low self-esteem," I muttered, shaking my head. "So therefore, you think I'll _hate_ it? How will you know whether or not I'll hate it unless you let me see it?"

"Stop... yelling..." said Iris, crouching and covering her head, shaking.

"I wasn't yelling!" I said in exasperation, but then I sighed. "All right, all right, I'm sorry. Let me try wording it a different way... okay, do you think I will hate your game?"

"Y-yes..."

"Okay... and _why_?"

"Because it's awful..."

"Do you think that I think it's awful," I then asked, "and if so, _how_ do you know that?"

"Because I know," Iris replied.

"Come now, Iris," I said gently, smiling and putting my hands behind my back. "You know that that's not a valid answer. Really, _how_ do you know?"

Iris hunched down further, shaking.

Then, the dinner bell rang.

"C'mon, Foxette!" said Amy, grabbing Foxette's hand and heading to the dining hall.

"Okay, never mind," I said, "that's the dinner bell. But do me a favor and try to build up the courage to show me your game, yeah? I'm really interested in seeing it." Giving Iris a reassuring smile, I turned and headed to the Dining Hall.

"O-okay..." Iris stood up and went to the dining hall too.

"I hope they got something good here," I said as I entered.

"Tonight for dinner is meat, salad, and other dinner food," said Ms. Pawwson. "Feel free to choose!"

"Okay," said 64 Bot, grabbing rice and meat and pizza.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Then I will take a few slices of cheese pizza and a couple of beef burritos. Thank you!"

"Salad!" said Amy.

"Steak!" said Foxette.

The other students got their food and sat down to eat it.

64 Bot started eating his food and was making a mess on where he was sitting. He looked around at the mess he made.

"I think I made a mess," he said.

"You _think_?" I asked.

Amy sipped her drink and walked to the dishes area, putting her plate down and coming to sit back down.

"Dessert time!" said Ms. Pawwson.

"Look!" said Amy. "They're setting up dessert!"

I finished my food and saw the dessert being served.

"Hey, nice!" I said. "I didn't know that they had _that_ here!" I got myself a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips in it.

Amy licked her lips as she started to eat some Cookies-N'-Cream ice cream. "Mmmm!"

64 Bot got some cookie dough ice cream and got his face covered in it. He ate it off his face, and then started getting really jumpy.

"Done!" said Amy. "I'm heading to bed!"

"Yeah, me too," I said, going back to my dorm.

64 Bot, who was now _very_ jumpy, dashed off to his dorm. He got onto his bed and started jumping on it.

Amy looked at 64 Bot. "64, I'm trying to sleep!"

I flicked an annoyed glance at 64 Bot.

Iris barely touched her small bit of rice that she had gotten, due to a problem in her stomach that made her lose her appetite for the past couple of weeks.

"C'mon, Iris," said Amy, walking over to her. "Let's go to bed."

"A-all right..."

As I lay in my bed, trying to sleep, I was worried.

 _I want to tell Amy that I love her,_ I thought, _but really... the thing is... the thing I'm afraid of is if she declines, and then our friendship could get screwed up. I don't want that to happen. But really, who am I kidding, she's probably already got a boyfriend. I mean, she's a beautiful girl, I don't doubt it. But then again, I haven't really_ seen _her with anyone... eh, I dunno..._

Eventually, I went to sleep.


	4. The Crisis

Amy woke up the next morning. Smiling, she got out of bed, got on all fours, and stretched, cat-like.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

Freddy woke up.

"Saturday..." he muttered.

Willow woke up as well.

"Good morning, Freddy!" said Amy. "Good morning, Willow!"

"Good morning, Amy!" Willow replied.

"Good morning," said Freddy blearily.

Iris's blue eyes slowly opened, but she slowly shut them again. She sighed.

"Why am I such a wimp...?" she murmured to herself.

Mia got up, grabbed Freddy's hat, and threw it at him.

"You'll need it to actually look _good_ at breakfast," she remarked.

The hat sailed through the air and hit Freddy in the face.

"AHHH!" Freddy yelled.

"That's gotta hurt," said Mia, laughing.

"What's with all... the noise?" Iris asked.

"Mia threw Freddy's top hat at him," said Willow, laughing.

Mia giggled.

Freddy got up and jumpscared Mia, letting out an animatronic screech.

"STOP LAUGHING!" he yelled.

"AHH!" Mia screamed as Freddy jumped onto her. Her heel flew off her foot and hit Amy in the face.

"OWWWW!" Amy cried.

"Get away from me!" Mia cried, running away from Freddy and dashing up the rock-climbing wall.

"Well, then, don't throw my hat at me," said Freddy hotly.

Amy shoved Mia's heel back on her foot.

"Enjoy your shoe, Cinderella!" she snickered as she walked out of the room.

Then, Creep E walked out of the dorm.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," said 64 Bot.

"Well, _that's_ descriptive," Creep E muttered sarcastically.

Amy walked up to Creep E.

"Look," she said, "Mia ain't getting down from the climbing wall until Freddy leaves... let's just say that Freddy is stronger than Mia!" she added, snickering.

Creep E chuckled too.

"Why is Mia afraid of Freddy?" he asked.

"Just because he is fat!" Toy Chica yelled at Amy.

"Toy Chica!" said Amy, struggling to stay calm. "You missed Freddy jumpscaring Mia because she threw her hat at him!"

Toy Chica yelled some swear words at Amy, who climbed up the stairs to her bed, laid down, a took a breather.

Creep E sighed. "All right, let me talk to him." He walked up to Freddy. "Dude, please step away so that Victoria can come down."

Mia started to climb down. "There. I'm down. Happy?"

Rainbow looked at Amy.

"Can you get a teacher over here, girl?" she asked.

"64 Bot, wanna sleep in our dorm?" Amy asked, smiling. "We have a spare bed..."

"Sure," said 64 Bot, holding his drawing book and smiling.

"I'm gonna get a teacher," said Rainbow, going outside.

Then, Amy got an idea. She caught up to Rainbow. "Let's get my mum."

Rainbow nodded.

"I have a recording what Toy Chica said, though," she said.

Rainbow left to go get Ms. Pawwson.

Amy then heard Mr. Cawthon's angry voice: "I WILL NOT TOLERATE SWEARING!"

When they came back with Mr. Cawthon, Amy saw him walk down to where Toy Chica was.

"SUSPENSION!" he yelled.

Toy Chica's beak fell off in shock. "WHAT?! Only because I swore?"

Mr. Cawthon frowned.

"If you had actually _read_ the rules at school," he declared, "you would no there's no swearing!"

" _Geez_ ," Creep E muttered.

Amy looked at him.

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear. "His punishments are the worst!"

Toy Chica looked around. "Only losers read those..."

Ms. Discrate, the Arts teacher, looked at Mr. Cawthon and then at Toy Chica.

"You're making him angrier, darling," she said.

"You're very close to... um..." Mr. Cawthon paused and looked at Ms. Pawwson. "Tara, mind giving a punishment instead?"

Creep E smiled.

Ms. Pawwson pulled the tip of her finger off to reveal a pen, and she pulled out a notebook. "Hmmm... five days in detention cleaning the girls bathrooms/showers!"

Toy Chica blinked. "UGH! Why the bathrooms?!"

Amy smirked.

"Happy travels!" she whispered in Toy Chica's ear, then she dashed off to watch TV on the couch.

Toy Chica muttered something and went to the bathroom. "I REALLY HAVE TO CLEAN THIS SHIT?!"

The bell for lunch then rang.

"Oh, crap!" said Amy. "Toy Chica's _thing_ made us miss breakfast! Well, let's go to lunch!"

"Okay," said 64 Bot, smiling while holding his notebook. "Let's go, Iris."

Iris looked up, and began to run wherever lunch was held.

Amy sat down.

"I heard they've started doing choice meals all the time!" she said, smiling.

"You mean, like with a menu?" Creep E asked.

"No, like last night," Amy explained.

"Oh." Creep E frowned in confusion. "Didn't think that had a name..."

"Eh, neither did I," said Amy. "I just assumed that that was what it was called."

Just then, a shrill, cheery voice sounded. "IRIIIIIIIIIS!"

"Oh, no..." said Iris. "Everyone, back aw-"

A bright flash of orange zoomed towards her and knocked her off her chair, pinning her down to the floor. A girl wearing a bright orange dress and her long brown hair tied up into a braid was eagerly talking.

"OhmyArtamiel'sSwordyou'resocutenowIhaven'tseenyouinsolonghowhaveyoubeenmyprettylittlehalfnieceitissogreattoseeyouuuuuuuu!"

Creep E blinked in surprise. "Who the hell...?"

Ms. Pawwson dashed towards Amy. "Amyyouhavetotryredbullit'ssogoodloveityouMUSTtryit!"

Amy sighed, covering her face and blushing.

"Mum..." she muttered.

64 Bot looked at the girl.

"Hello," he said. "My name is 64 Bot, what's yours?"

Iris struggled to get up. The girl followed her.

"Pleasedon'ttellmethatyoufinallyconfessedyourlovetoDannyitwouldbesobadforallthreeofusifyoudid!"

"Just how much has she had today?" Creep E asked, pointing at the girl.

Ms. Pawwson looked at him. "Ihavehadlike50cansofredbullyougottatryitcreep!"

Creep E frowned. "Did... did you just call me a creep?"

"The nickname gets around, doesn't it..." Amy sighed.

"She's actually kind of tame today..." said Iris.

"WellobviouslynotIhaven'tseenyouinwhat,fivemonths? Ireallyreallyreaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallymissedyousweetiewehavesomuchtocatchupon!" The girl ignored 64 Bot, but turned to me.

"Name's Chansun Dancelia," she said. "Call me whatever you like. That's my half niece over there."

"Okay, Whatever You Like," said Creep E, sticking his hand out. "I'm Coyote. Creep E. Coyote."

"I am 64 Bot," said 64 Bot, smiling.

"I'm Amy," said Amy. "Amy Pawwson. Ms. Pawwson is my mum." Amy looked embarrassed.

"She's a wild one..." said Iris.

"SHUT IT, YOU," Chansun yelled, "PRETTY GIRLS ARE TRYING TO TALK!"

Amy was stunned. _She just said I was beautiful! Oh, God... what do I say?_ She stammered for words. "Y... you t... think I... I... I'm b... beautiful?"

"Suuuuuuure, you're pretty," said Chansun slyly. "You might be able to participate in a beauty contest or two, unless..."

Amy smiled. "Unless what?"

Then she heard Iris' voice say "I dunno, someone with a face prettier than a toad's also decided to join?"

Instantly, Amy's self-esteem crumbled.

"W... what?" Her face filling with tears, Amy ran to her dorm, went to her bed, put in her face on her pillow, and cried.

In the other room, she heard Creep E and 64 chastising Iris.

"Why the hell would you say something like that?!" Creep E yelled.

"Why would you say that, Iris?" 64 Bot asked.

"It wasn't meeee!" Iris cried meekly.

"Like _hell_ it wasn't you!" Creep E snarled. " _You_ were the one who told her she was ugly! It was _all-your-fault_ , and you can't deny that!"

"I'm serious!" Iris cried.

"Oh, really?" said Chansun. "So the meek voice we heard was Aika or something?"

Amy was feeling massive crushing depression on her. Iris had said that she was ugly, and she didn't know if there was even a _slight_ possibility that Creep E would ever love her.

Sadly, Amy got up and padded to the balcony. She got up on the railing.

"Time to end it all..." she sniffled.

Then, Amy felt a voice in her ear.

"Don't do it," the voice chanted.

Amy turned around and saw Foxette. Then, in the blink of an eye, she jumped.

Amy's voicebox emitted a scream that could certainly be heard from the Dining Hall. As she hit the ground, she heard some cogs in her leg crack. She couldn't move.

"Amy?!" Rainbow cried, running to the balcony and peering over it. "You okay?!"

Amy opened her eyes, wave after wave of pain washing over her leg.

"Get a t... teacher..." she managed weakly.

Rainbow turned and dashed off.


	5. Resolution

The moment I heard Amy scream, I froze in shock. I quickly started scrying on her location, and what I saw caused my heart to skip a beat.

Amy, lying on the ground, her leg bent at an odd angle, with Ms. Discrate, Mr. Cawthon, and Ms. Pawwson around her.

I quickly teleported myself to them.

"What happened?" I asked nervously.

Amy looked up from the ground. "W... why i... is e... e... everyone a... arrr... around me?"

"Why do you think?" I asked. "You're injured."

"Yes..." said Mr. Cawthon. "Amy, what happened?"

"Iris said something and-" Amy fainted.

Foxette stepped outside. "She jumped off the balcony."

" _Why_?" I asked in shock.

"Amy?" said 64 Bot in worry.

Amy's cogs started to shut down.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Ms. Pawwson screamed.

64 Bot dashed to a phone and paused. "WHAT NUMBERS SHOULD I PRESS?"

"I can fix it!" I said. I quickly placed my hands on Amy's leg. "Mending!" Purple magic swirled out from my hands and around her leg, and I saw it turn and fixate itself back in place. Then, the magic vanished.

I waited, my heart in my mouth.

"Wow," said 64 Bot.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't know if it _worked_."

"I am positive it will," said 64 Bot.

"So am I," I replied. "It's never failed before, and I don't expect it to now."

"Yeah," said 64 Bot. "I failed in tons of stuff but I remain positive."

Then, Amy sighed.

 _Oh, thank God she's all right,_ I thought in relief, standing back up.

"What's up, Amy?" Rainbow asked her.

Amy started using sign language. _My voicebox is broken._

"Your voicebox is broken..." said 64 Bot slowly. "Sucks that I don't know how to fix things..."

Rainbow's ears twitched a bit. "Maybe... I can..."

"You can do it, Rainbow," said 64 Bot, "because I am supporting to all my friends." He smiled kindly.

Amy used sign language again to say _Yes, please do it, thanks!_

Rainbow started fixing Amy's voicebox.

Eventually, the voicebox was fixed.

"Thanks!" said Amy.

"It's nothing!" said Rainbow happily. "Anything for a friend!"

Toy Bonnie then walking by, carrying a lot of books with great difficulty. Springtrap followed him.

"Well, well, well..." said Springtrap, "a nerd." He pushed Toy Bonnie to the ground.

Amy ran to Toy Bonnie. "You okay?"

Toy Bonnie looked at Amy and slowly blushed in embarrassment.

Amy then slapped Springtrap. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"Because I am cool," said Springtrap. "Bye Amy, boy Toy Nerdy... bye random person standing there." He then left.

"You'll be okay," said Amy, looking at Toy Bonnie.

"O-o-okay," said Toy Bonnie, blushing.

Amy slowly walked over to the side of the school, glancing at Creep E.

 _I'm going to do it,_ she thought. _I want to tell him that I love him, before something else happens that almost causes me to die. I don't want to die before he knows._

Amy pulled out a small piece of paper and started writing on it.

 _I love you._

Taking a deep breath, she then walked towards Creep E, but the note slipped out of her bag, unbeknownst to her. It fluttered through the air and landed in Springtrap's hands.

Amy opened her bag and saw that the note wasn't in it.

"Ohhh, crap... I dropped the note..." She sighed. "And I forgot to sign my name on it! Ugh! I'll just make a new one..." She wrote down on another piece of paper _I love you, from Amy Pawwson_. She dashed to Creep E.

I saw Amy running towards me, and a jittery feeling of nervousness shot up my spine and into my shoulders.

"Creep!" she said a little too anxiously. "I, um... have something to give to you..."

"Oh!" I said as calmly as I could muster. "What is it, Amy?"

 _Wanting to say that you like me?_ I thought.

Amy handed me the card, and I opened it and read it in my head.

 _I love you, from Amy Pawwson_.

My eyes widened, and a warm feeling instantly blossomed from within my heart.

 _Can I call it, or can I_ call _it?_ I thought in amazement. _She actually loves me? Or did I just die and go to Heaven?_

 _Okay, keep calm,_ I told myself. _I've gotta know if she actually means it._

Containing my excitement as best I could, I looked at Amy and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes..." Amy blushed.

 _She means it!_

I silently took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well, that's fine," I said warmly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "because I love you too."

 _Oh, God, this is actually happening,_ I thought happily.

Amy smiled. "Give me a number between 100 and 200. That's the number of boys jealous. You're lucky."

She then stepped towards me and hugged me. I could feel a vibrating sensation from her body, and it took me only a moment to realize that she was purring.

"I certainly am," I replied, hugging her back.

The End


End file.
